1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to free-standing hinged frame structures, and more particularly to a free-standing frame structure comprised of hinging sections for mounting panels having murals or scenes thereon to provide a children's play structure.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a children's play structure comprised of a free-standing frame with rectangular hinging sections arranged to form an enclosure and mounting one or more panels having murals or scenes thereon. Such arrangements are described, for example, in a co-pending application of Connie R. Melashenko et al., "Children's Play Structure With Interchangeable Scenes", Ser. No. 07/697,081, filed May 8, 1991, now abandoned. The Melashenko et al. application describes different embodiments of a children's play structure in which a free-standing frame comprised of hinging sections has one or more panels mounted thereon. The panels are provided with murals or scenes so as to create a desired environment for children's play. The environment or theme provided by the structure may be, for example, that of a school classroom, a doctor's office, a store, a spaceship or the like. The scenes or murals depict enough to suggest the desired theme or environment, while at the same time allowing the child to use his or her imagination with respect to some of the details. The child is thus able to act out various activities and sequences of events using the play structure as a prop.
The Melashenko et al. application describes an embodiment of a play structure comprised of hinging frame sections which include a back, opposite sides and a pair of front sections. The front sections can act as doors and serve to provide access to the interior of the structure. The hinging frame sections are of flat, rectangular configuration and are comprised of an open frame of elongated beams joined at the corners. Such open frame sections are hingedly coupled to adjacent frame sections by various different hinging apparatus. For example, conventional hinges are used in one embodiment. In another embodiment, the adjacent vertical portions of the joined frame sections include a hinging corner post arrangement comprised of a dowel disposed within and rotatable relative to a hollow tube. The dowel is secured to the upper and lower horizontal beams of one frame section. The hollow tube is secured to the upper and lower horizontal beams of the adjoining frame section. Brackets which are coupled to the horizontal beams are pivotable relative to each other and support the dowel and hollow tube for rotational movement of the dowel within the hollow tube.
The hinged frame structures described in the Melashenko et al. application fulfill the need for transportability and storability of such structures. In addition to being of relatively simple, lightweight construction, such structures fold and/or disassemble to facilitate transport and storage thereof.
However, the various frame structures described in the Melashenko et al. application leave room for improvement, particularly from the standpoint of providing a frame structure of adequate rigidity when erected for use. Those frame structures which are of particularly simple and lightweight construction in their design tend to lack the desired rigidity so as to be prone to collapsing, particularly when relatively heavy panels are placed thereon or when subjected to external forces. Still other designs which may have greater rigidity and resistance to collapse may be too heavy or cumbersome or complex to be practical or economical. Also, the frame sections may be difficult to assemble for use and to disassemble for storage or transport.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hinged frame structure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hinged frame structure having sufficient rigidity to be able to stand alone and to support murals mounted thereon, without substantial danger of collapse, and while at the same time providing a relatively lightweight, simple and economical structure which is easily assembled and disassembled.